The present disclosure relates to a stator and a method of manufacturing a stator.
There has hitherto been known a stator that includes a core formed by stacking annular steel sheets on each other and a coil housed in slots of the core. Such a stator is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-125043 (JP 2012-125043 A), for example.
In the stator described in JP 2012-125043 A, a plurality of coaxially wound coils obtained by continuously winding (coaxially winding) a single conductive wire are housed in slots of a core formed by stacking annular steel sheets on each other. In the coaxially wound coils, a coil end portion on one side in the axial direction is formed to extend straight along the axial direction as seen in the radial direction. Meanwhile, a coil end portion on the other side in the axial direction is bent so as to project toward the radially inner side of the stator. Consequently, portions of the plurality of conductor wires, which constitute the coil end portion, that are bent radially inward are disposed so as to be stacked on each other in the axial direction of the stator. The coaxially wound coils are housed in the slots when the coaxially wound coils are moved along the axial direction from the side of the coil end on the other side (the coil end portion side which is bent).